Hikari Yuki
Hikari Yuki (Japanese: 結城ひかり) is a character of Crimson Alive series, first appeared in Genesis of The Heretic as her debut. She is a specter cat who living a time of several hundred years, regardless of the apparent Akira Yuki. While the experiences in a series of laid back basking in the sun today, it was hogging the indolence. To such her ex, herbs Tamao of Inu are came. Despite anything that happened recently in this area, seeming irregular of the outsider is settled and the turf of local specter has violated. When she leaves here, it could not spread the extra trouble in the region. She is also a teacher of eternal girls. Biography Appearance Hikari Yuki is a cute girl with the characteristics of a cat, short blonde hair and green eyes. In Crimson Alive series, Hikari wears a gray a unisex skin-tight one-piece garment that covers the torso, but with extended leg shorts, grey headdress with shaped cat ears, red scarf with a ribbon at the back, gray opera gloves with golden fists, 2 brown bags worn with straps around her waist, grey long socks with golden stripes, and white shoes. By the time in Angel Star Road: Champion Carnival, Hikari wears a gray hairband with shaped cat ears, red neck belt, gray opera gloves with golden braces and fists, gray bra with gold outlines, gray and gold panties, long gray and gold thigh high boots and gold and gray shoes. Personality Hikari Yuki looks cute. For her behavior and actions at a glance, it is childish, but in fact wise and knowledgeable. Flat appeared to be the exact advice and not a few. Abilities Hikari Yuki's identity uses both cat magic and specter of elusive Nekomata. Role(s) ''Crimson Alive: Genesis of The Heretic To be added... Crimson Alive: Burst Again To be added... Crimson Alive: Extreme Encounter In order to tell it the courtesy of indigenous transcendence species outsider known as the irregular, she decided to go out. Other appearances Outside of ''Crimson Alive series, Hikari made her appearance in Angel Star Road: Championship Carnival, another fighting indie game series created by Keropyon. She actually appeared in her sexy look and her move set is quite different to her debut. In Arcade Mode ending, she appears to get transformed into a cat by her magical powers. Move List Gallery Hikari character select portrait.png|Hikari's select portrait. Hikari versus portrait.png|Artwork of Hikari Yuki. Hikari sketch portrait.png|Sketch of Hikari Yuki. Hikari ending1.png|Hikari is imagining by her own self performing an uppercut on stickman to the sky in her actual Arcade mode ending. Hikari ending3.png|Hikari is hugging Towa for making her happy while Himeno is being surprised at this moment. Hikari asr portrait.png|Hikari Yuki in Angel Star Road: Championship Carnival World GP 2008. Hikari asr super portrait.png|Hikari Yuki in Angel Star Road: Championship Carnival World GP 2008. Hikari asr ending.png|Hikari Yuki turned into cat in her ending for Angel Star Road: Championship Carnival World GP 2008. Videos Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter PC Arcade Mode with Yuki Hikari|Game playthrough of Hikari Yuki Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Genesis of The Heretic Characters Category:Burst Again Characters Category:Extreme Encounter Characters